


wake up, dean

by waitinginperdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23, M/M, Season 9, do you believe in miracles, not really destiel, only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitinginperdition/pseuds/waitinginperdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the ending of 9x23 "Do You Believe In Miracles?"<br/>Contains spoilers, do not read if you haven't watched the episode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up, dean

He saw her first.

Mary, with her long blonde curls and sweet smile, standing in the kitchen of their childhood home with the aroma drifting through the air that was no doubt warm apple pie baking in the oven.

“Dean,” she smiled sweetly and her voice was everything he remembered and suddenly all the pain from his life on Earth lifted and there was a calm settling in his chest.

“Mom?” His voice came out scratchy but somehow lighter and free of the roughness. He sounded younger. He sounded happier.

“Go get your father, lunch is almost done.” When Dean didn’t move she made a gesture with her hand and chuckled. “He’s in the garage with Sammy. C’mon now!”

It didn’t even strike Dean that this might be a dream.

No, this was heaven.

His heaven.

A small voice in the back of his head whispered, “You don’t deserve this.” He pushed it down and it was gone. He did deserve this. He was good and he was proud.

The sun was warm on his skin as he bolted out of the house. A figure crouched down in the flower bed caught his attention. The form didn’t seem to belong to his father or his gigantic moose of a brother. This person was thin but muscular and the back of his tanned neck glistened with sweat just below a mop of dark hair.

He didn’t have to wait to be greeted with blue eyes. He just knew.

“Cas?”

Cas stood from his task in the dirt and peeled off the gloves one by one. When Dean tore his gaze from those long, slender fingers he discovered Cas was smiling. It was white, toothy, genuine and absolutely wonderful.

“Hello, Dean.”

There was a warmth spreading through his body that felt a lot like happiness.

“You’re here.” It was more of an observation than question.

“Of course.” It sounded like the most simple thing in the world coming from Cas.

“Am I dead?”

It would have sounded odd to any other ears but Cas just shook his head. He didn’t look sad or remorseful though but in an instant he didn’t entirely look like Cas.

“I began to let myself believe…that maybe miracles do come true.”

Cas took a step forward and Dean took a step back. His normal gravelly voice was morphing into something else.

“Listen to me, Dean Winchester.” There was an accent now and despite every instinct telling him to run he listened.

“What you’re feeling right now…it’s not death. It’s life.”

Cas, no- not Cas, was right in front of him now. When had he stopped moving backwards and when did Cas get so close? He felt the brush of knuckles against his cheek and he did his best not to flinch.

“It’s a new kind of life.”

Dean screwed his eyes shut. There was something pulsing through him and it wasn’t the same happiness he had experienced moments ago. It was dark, it burned and it was familiar.

“Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. Let’s go take a howl at that moon.”

Dean opened his eyes.


End file.
